


Those Touches

by lifewouldnotbelikeliterature



Category: One Direction
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewouldnotbelikeliterature/pseuds/lifewouldnotbelikeliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you aren’t allowed something, it almost makes you want it more. You’ll go out of your way to get it. Denial will increase the want. You’ll crave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Touches

Louis and Harry weren’t allowed a lot of things; parties on the tour bus, late nights before a show and each other. It is one of the saddest things, to be denied something that makes you happy, something that you love. Understandably things that are bad for you, things that causes you harm are to be avoid, banned and disallowed. But love? Surely that shouldn’t be taken away from anyone. However it was a sad reality that two of the biggest names in the world, lived with every day. 

Inability to show, express or declare your love to someone would take its toll on any relationship. But not with Louis and Harry. Because the one thing in their life that they would not and could not let go of, the one thing that they held onto so tightly, that they treasured so highly and that they were completely and utterly convinced they could not live without, was each other.

And so it came to be that if they could not express their love with words, they decided that their actions would speak louder. Tender touches, reminders to one another that they belonged; they were wanted, needed and loved so dearly. These touches, that began as reminders had come to serve as a life line. A necessity.   
Whether it was at an interview, a signing or a concert. Whether it was the clasping of hands, arms around waists or the tiniest brush of skin. It was always there. Sometimes subtle, but always there. They were each other’s drug that they took every day in little bits until they reached the night, when they were finally alone, and they could take the biggest hit that gave them the euphoria. It was as if they were in pain and one another’s presence was the antidote. 

Preshow nerves electrifying Harry’s movements and making his hands shake as they rocked through his veins would ebb into calm once he was in Louis’ arms. His heart beat would slow and the pulse that had rocketed through his body, that had been sky high with adrenaline, would beat steady and surely. He would no longer feel nervous, but safe, ready and protected. 

Post interview anger that doused Louis body as yet another interviewer flirted with his boyfriend, and yet another question about Eleanor came up, would become lighter than air once Harry took his hand. His heart would swell as he realised how loved his was and how much he loved back. The frustration no longer clouded his brain as all he could see and feel and touch was Harry.

These touches had become so regular that they were now a part of life. Even on the tour bus, away from the lights and the cameras and the people. The desire to be close to one another never faded. Despite seven seats surrounding the television, they would share one to watch a movie. Despite the cramped space and lack of room they would hold each other in the little kitchen, Harry’s arms around Louis waist and head on his shoulder as they waited for the kettle to boil. They would lie together at night, with endless mattress space surrounding them, so close they became one, as if they were entangling themselves in one another for fear of being pulled apart.

When they touched, it was like electricity flooded through the point of contact. Like a spark between two wires, or the force between two magnets. It was almost involuntary, the movement towards one another. It was done without thinking or conscious control. They would be drawn together. And when they were joined, their hands, or arms or heads, a fire would start. There at the contact a little bit of magic came to life. It was addictive and dizzying. It would spread. Warming their bodies and illuminating their minds. Making them come alive. 

It was their only way to tell each other, surrounded by thousands of strangers who did not and might never know the truth, that things were okay, that they were okay. It reassured, it marked territory and it reminded. Harry may never be able to tell the world he is in love with his band mate, but he does get to fall asleep with Louis’ head on his chest and his hand resting on his little belly. And Louis may never be able to tell the world he fell in love 3 years ago with his best friend, but he does get to fall asleep to the sound of Harry’s heartbeat and his arms wrapped around him. And for both of them, for now, that was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought/how I can improve! Thanks x


End file.
